GUNDREAD: Memories Off
by Norsehound
Summary: By Popular Demand... This takes place after Gundread where one Gundam pilot is stranded in the Vandread series. But what new developments come to greet him? Delayed for Plot Direction to hit on head
1. 1: Intro

GUNDREAD: MEMORIES OFF

Written by: Norsehound

Disclaimer: Vandread is property of Gonzo Studios. Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam W are not my property.

"What kept you?"

First of all I want you all to remember parts of the original and 2x versions of Gundread.

Then,

Forget them.

This work, in some ways, is to atone for how bad Gundread was in abusing cannon. I will make a better and more believable version this time around.

Mostly, some elements of the last chapter have been tossed.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Yesterday…

"Where are you going Heero?"

Stopping underneath the curtain of rain feet outside of a large square building, a young man with tattered brown hair turned his head to look behind him.

Advancing through the mists was a familiar face. Hildie approached with a smile and asked, "Things with Lady Une didn't go well?"

"No…." replied Heero. He started walking again through the light drizzle of a European sky.

Hildie followed him, "Where are you going?"

"…I don't know." Replied Heero without looking at her.

She continued to follow him, leaning over to look into his face, "Can I come with you?"

Heero stopped and allowed her to drift in front of him. He just got what was bothering him. Wincing, he asked, "Where's Duo?"

Hildie's happy expression melted, "You mean…You haven't talked with Relena at all?"

"No. Not since Brussels." Replied Heero.

Hildie sighed and looked away for a moment, then said, "Heero, Duo's seeing Relena now…"

"What?" Heero asked, startling both of them with his hasty reply.

Hildie looked at him with a surprised look and said slowly, "They've been going out for the past five months….I thought….you knew…."

Something welled up in Heero. It was a feeling he was growing accustomed to now that war had passed. Emotions were turning out to be very interesting things indeed.

"Relena…" He murmured and said, "excuse me,"

Heero started off at a walk, then broke into a run.

"Heero!" Hildie shouted at him. She cupped her hands and tried to impersonate Relena, "HEE-ROOO!!!!"

Failing, She sighed and turned her back, "Why….why do I have to be so alone….?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling all right Heero?"

Heero took in a breath and replied, "I don't think I can answer that one truthfully."

"I understand, given your circumstances. It's not like you to act on an impulse to go to a party like that."

Heero stared into the space before the telephone booth, going over in his mind what he needed to do. Maybe it was out of boredom that he asked, "How's Silvia?"

"She's fine. She and I had plans to go to Clavius before it was locked down…. We're going to Europe tomorrow to see her relatives. If you like, you can come."

"…No, I'll probably have some engagements." Said Heero.

"if you wish." Said his friend, then went on, "If you like, Catherine's still at L3… She told me to tell you that you can come see her anytime you like….if you need someone to talk to."

Heero flinched, "About Relena….?"

"So you heard. I suspected it, given your urge to head to the conference. Usually you like to admire Relena from a distance. Catherine said I should tell you to act on your impulses, too."

Heero wasn't watching himself, so he actively chuckled.

"…That's the first time you've laughed like that, Heero."

"You can tell Catherine she made me," Replied Heero, "Anyway, thank you Trowa. I don't think I can trust anyone else, anymore…"

"My family is always welcome to you, Heero. Mine and Silvia's."

"Give her my best."

"I will."

Trowa hung up. And a moment later so did Heero.

* * *

In his lifetime the assassin had assumed many identities, names, and parts. It was like a drama and he was the star. Nameless, he had performed his act flawlessly through the years since taking the stage so long ago.

Now that the drama had ended he was a jumble of parts that he had played over the years. He had no role to play this time, at least not yet, for now he was a spectator. His name was Heero Yuy, and he was once again a gentleman at the party.

Heero had his suspicions why it was at Colony Cluster L1. His newfound emotions suspected it was because this was his home colony; but his logic told him that this was the closest colony block to Earth. So naturally a small party like this would be at a place convenient for both parties.

Even so, Heero was still feeling the twinges of his feelings. Of all the people in the world he had emotional ties to a select few. One of them was his mentor, Dr. J, who had been a sort of Father to him. Another was that poor little girl- the result of unnecessary loss. A third was Silvia, who had pushed him to his emotions sometime after Brussels…

The fourth, but most important, was Relena Peacecraft.

He had memorized her profile, even seen her on the shuttle during his descent. He remembered her voice, her scent , everything right down to the pressure of her hands when they danced…

Once during an irrational time after the war he had become restless. His emotions had sprung free, and he had sat long and pondered what life could have been like. What if Relena was still a Dorlean instead of a Peacecraft… could a normal life been possible between the two of them?

No, of course not. Relena was always a Peacecraft, she was bound to royalty one way or another. Maybe she could have been a rich kid, but politics was one thing she would probably never escape from.

Heero now turned his attention to the company he had made just that night. He made the acquaintance of a few guests here, many of which gave good impressions already.

To his left was a purple-hared woman of thin stature, probably in her thirties. She had thin eyes and a pleasing smile, but she had the look of a bitter betrayal in her past. She had introduced herself as Haman Khan, and had been a prominent ace pilot during the war against OZ. She prided herself as one of the few resistance cells never overcome by the alliance, OZ, or the Romafeller foundation. It had been said she even bested Mobile Dolls.

Another at the table was Sayla Mass, a journalist from Earth. There was some rumor floating around that she was a 'lost heir' to the Peacecraft family, but this had no solid basis. She was who she was, nothing more.

Heero turned to their conversation to listen in now as Haman was saying, "Quite frankly so long as the Earth doesn't continue it's self-centered binge I think the colonies will do fine. Independence, if continued, will be beneficial to the colonies as an independent nation instead of grouped together with those lunatics running things on Earth."

Sayla shrugged and said, "Well Ms. Peacecraft seems to be a good envoy between the two nations. I think she's doing fine."

"You could be right," Haman said and swirled her wineglass, "She isn't a puppet to anyone, not even those Gundam pilots- by the way, you know the rumors don't you?"

Sayla chuckled, "I wrote a column on it once. Relena seems too elevated to have any kind of lasting relationship…I know she's here with one of them, but I don't think it's the same one she was seeing during the colony wars."  
"Hmm. A shame." Haman said and sipped at her glass, then looked out into the crowd, "Sometimes I have to wonder if those diplomat types really have any fun…"

"I think not," Said Sayla, "Unless they leave the picture, like two of those preventors…"

"Mm." Agreed Haman and continued to swirl her glass, "Yes…Zechs was one of them, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I think he was. He left with his wife, didn't he?"

"I thought he was dead." Said Haman and sighed, "Milliardo…"

"You knew him?" Asked Sayla with some shock.

"Yes, and I knew someone like him." Said Haman and shook her head, "Now both of them are gone." She sipped her glass again.

Sayla smiled, "You should meet my brother then. Edward's around here somewhere…"

"Maybe I should. But," Haman said and turned, "enough moping. Hey, Heero isn't it? Why are you here?"

Heero answered, "I like big parties."

"That's a load of bull. You look like you're out to kill someone." Haman replied.

Heero allowed a smirk, "Maybe I am."

Haman burst out laughing while Sayla just blushed. Haman looked at him and said, "I like you Heero; you have a flare few men posses. If you'll stay with me for tonight, I think I can make your evening enjoyable."

"I think I'll pass on it for now," said Heero, "I might have engagements."

"Like running from the scene of a crime? You amuse me," Haman laughed and sipped at her glass again.

Sayla frowned, "You shouldn't joke about that Haman, especially now at this party…."

Haman waved a hand in mid-sip and went on when she finished, "Frankly I don't care what everyone else thinks. Besides, the security is drum-tight here. Assassins wouldn't be able to make it in without getting stopped by the bodyguards. Besides, wasn't the famous Heero Yuy assassinated?"

"You mean the leader of the colonies?" Heero asked.

"Mm." Nodded Haman.

"Yes, he was." Replied Heero, "Strange coincidence really."

"Yes, that you and him have the same names," Said Haman.

A little figure stopped by, "Um, Haman, have you seen Bright?"

Haman turned her head, "Bright? He and Mirai are over there," said Haman.

Heero followed her finger and caught sight of movement. He was getting rusty, Relena was practically in plain sight all this time and he didn't even see her. She was standing over by the concession stand with her tied-back hair and parted bangs. She didn't look like the painted doll she did on some formal occasions during speeches. Heero didn't like her like that anyway.

"Thanks Haman," Said Elpe and the little teenager made her way off to another crowd of people. If Heero was watching he could have seen Lady Une and Marimea waving to Elpe as she walked past…

Haman sighed, "The little youth. I should go over there."

"Why don't you?" Asked Sayla and turned around, "I think my brother is over there…."

Heero on the other hand was watching Relena, and didn't see who Duo was until a back turned and a braid flailed in the light.

"Duo." Muttered Heero.

"My God," Haman said, "Is Edgar the guy with the blond hair?"

"Yes, why?"

Heero stood up, saying, "Excuse me,"

"That's Char Aznable!" Haman blasted and stood, "That's….oh, take care Heero! Find me later!"

"I can try," said Heero over his shoulder as he walked over to where Relena and Duo were standing. His heart thundered in his chest as he bore down on his targets.

They didn't see him as they turned and started to head to the back of the room. Heero decided to follow them at a distance to see where they were headed.

He followed them down a passageway out through the halls and eventually into the back gardens. The colony was dimmed now to a perpetual nighttime, with artificial stars hanging overhead. Heero lost sight of them until he rounded a hedge. They were both standing there on the bridge overlooking the small creek that ran along the garden floor.

Heero stopped, winced, then started forward again per emotional drive. His hand shivered and to stop it he clenched it closed.

When the sound of feet hitting the wooden planks echoed through the night, both heads turned to see him. Relena's eyes widened in recognition, while Duo's face first showed a hint of annoyance, then turned to smile in joviality.

"Hey Heero," Duo said, but Heero didn't hear him. Instead he was focused on Relena.

Then he looked up, "Duo,"

But Duo had a tinge of authority in his eyes as he said, "Hey, Heero, Relena and I were heading up to my room and uh…. We kinda wanted to be alone so…"

"Relena…" Heero finally managed to croak as he looked at her.

Relena stared back at him in surprise, shock, and shame. Then she turned her head and looked away with her eyes closed.

Duo on the other hand went on, "Hey what's the matter Heero? You Jealous? C'mon, it's not like you-"

Heero hit him.

It was one fluid motion like a reflex, so perfect it could have been guided by the ZERO system. The blow swept past Relena's face without even touching her hair and impacted Duo in the jaw. Had he been two degrees higher and harder Duo's jaw would have snapped.

Duo fell backwards with his jaw smarting.

Relena watched him fall, then turned to Heero to shout, "Heero!"

"Hey, don't worry about it Relena," Murmured Duo as he got up, one hand holding his jaw, "It's all good… I guess you and I should just keep away from each other eh?"

Duo turned and started walking away through the garden.

The two of them watched him leave, then Relena turned to Heero with the look of shock and shame, "Why Heero? What's gotten into you?"

"I-" Heero said and shook his head as he looked down to the ground, then at his hands.

Relena wanted to say more, but proper etiquette said she had to look after her date. She turned and hurried after Duo while Heero looked at his hands.

"Emotions…what…" Said Heero.

He made his exit swift. He stopped over to talk to Haman, thanked her and her guests for a wonderful time, and made a swift exit before news of what happened filled the guest chamber.

* * *

He stopped briefly to talk to Catherine at L3. He had business elsewhere.

"If you need anything," Said Catherine after spending some hours in her company, "Don't hesitate to come back…or call…"

"Don't worry, I will," Said Heero and smiled, "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Said Catherine and smiled at him as he turned and left the circus area.

Catherine, Heero was certain, was one logistical element he could not afford to loose. The circus was one of the few places he liked to hide out in following Brussels, and in fact that's how Trowa and Silvia met one another. They had Heero to thank for that.

Wonderful, Heero thought, I'm an assassin and pilot…and also a matchmaker. Who would have thought? But then, he was trained to be perfect… Except Perfect in romance.

What were his objectives now? He lied to himself, saying he was the perfect soldier but was this true? He had no objectives following the war- nothing to keep him from being a normal person. Was peace something he could stand?

He stopped on the sidewalk. Something finally clicked. Maybe he needed emotions to realize it, for humor and irony came only with feeling. He smiled at the thought, and kept walking.

Objective: Win Relena over.

Well, Heero thought, it was something. He didn't need a Gundam to do it either, only skills he lacked. And from that standpoint he was loosing the mission to Duo, which was unspeakable.

But then a truck drove by. Heero looked up at it.

The preventor sigil wasn't hard to miss, especially as it was on the surface of an armored police vehicle. He watched as one after another passed down the street and was reminded of what had happened three days ago.

* * *

…The former OZ operative Lady Une looked up from her desk as the door opened. Striding into the room in a pair of shorts and a green tank top was the most infamous of the five Gundam pilots. Heero Yuy looked significantly more experienced when he walked in the door of the Preventor Head office.

"The boy they call Heero Yuy," Une said as Heero walked in and closed the door behind him, "What can I do for you?"

Heero sat before her desk in a large seat as he said, "I want to talk to you about the colonies."

"What about them?" Une asked.

"…Your 'police activities' are interesting to say the least."

"Do you have a complaint or a compliment?" Asked Une.

"A complaint." Said Heero, "What happened in Colony X2-0093 last Tuesday."

Une paused a moment to think, then said, "Heero, those people were Pirates."

"That colony wanted separation. You denied it by using their own defense force against them."

"Heero, they were developing Mobile suits of their own," Replied Une, "In a nation of peace we cannot allow Mobile suits to exist any longer."

"That's not my point." Said Heero, "They requested peace as a separate colonial entity. I think Wufei must have been your operative- only he would be that eccentric about destroying things."

"Lt. Chang was well trained in the arts of disarmament," Une said.

"That wasn't' Disarmament- it was out and out destruction! You leveled the base, totaled the Mobile suits you could find, and then proceeded to arrest anyone suspicious of unusual activity." Toned Heero.

"…They were rebels, Heero, pirates even." Said Une, "They were looting old wreak yards to try to find what Mobile suits they could. It's lucky that we managed to stop them when they did- they could have found your Gundam Heero."

"Unlikely. Only three people know where that suit is, and Duo's the third. His junkyard would be the best place to hide it, naturally."

"Of course…"

Heero continued to stare at her and said, "You still haven't explained your actions."

"Heero," warned Une in a sharp tone, "We had to. We had no choice! If they continued, they could have developed a whole separate line of Mobile suits _on their own_ and used it as leverage to threaten the Earthsphere! We had to do what we could!"

"And not listen to their demands?" Asked Heero.

"We did." Said Une, "Colony X2-0093 was demanding separation from the United Earthsphere on the grounds that they did not trust us. They could not accept a completely pacifistic state. They were paranoid, Heero, we had to save them from themselves."

Heero continued to glare at her, "I don't blame them, considering who they have running their protection force."

Une stiffened. Not a lot of people brought up the list of atrocities Lady Une committed as an OZ representative. Fewer people would even dare to use it.

"Are you suggesting I'm unreliable?" asked Une.

"I'm not sure. Given your schizophrenic history…"

Une stood sharply at her desk, "How dare you bring these accusations upon me! Heero, what are you doing?"

Heero hesitated a moment before replying, "I'm trying to secure a peaceful existence for the colonies."

"Isn't that Relena's job?" Asked Une.

"Relena deals with the diplomats and the painted faces that see her and run things. I seem to be in tune with the hearts of people."

"Heero, there was no possible way Relena could have dealt with those people. We could have, but we had the Zabi family to deal with! We had to keep THEM from getting to X2-0093!"

"And with all this staff you couldn't assign someone to listen tot heir demands?" Asked Heero.

Une sighed, "we're short on special operatives, Heero. Ever since Noin and Zechs left for Mars we've been shorthanded… We need you."

"Do you?"

She nodded and said, "We need every available pilot we can. Wufei's the only one who signed up…why not join the Preventors? There at least, you can use your skills to try to prevent actions again. I never understood why you left, anyway."

Heero thought about it for a moment. She did have a point; this was a war he could participate in and fight. He could be used again…

Used…

Something stirred inside Heero. He couldn't place it, but this was not his destiny.

"No."

"What?"

"I refuse," Reiterated Heero and Stood sharply.

"You're serious then," Said Une.

"Most," Replied Heero, "The colonies don't need your 'police actions', Preventor. If you won't agree to this, then I must do what I can."

Lady Une blinked and decided to speak, "But Heero, there are other individuals in the colonies-"

"I don't need to hear the speech. I heard it from Sally already." Heero grumbled.

Une's lips thinned, "so you're still a Gundam pilot. I guess out of the remaining five, you are the last remaining one."

Heero Glared at her for a moment, before turning and leaving.

This was the last Straw….

* * *

…Wherever those trucks were going, it sure looked important.

Heero took off in a run after them and tried to find out where they were headed. It wasn't long before he found them, after following some police sirens. He hid behind a building corner when he heard a familiar voice, "We'll take it from here."

Heero listened carefully. Sally was here, and where there was Sally Wufei wasn't too far behind. Still, he needed to know what was going on…

He listened for a moment and then took a breath before rounding the corner like an ordinary citizen. It had been several years since Sally had seen Heero, so he would look like nothing but a passerby.

The Preventor trucks were for transporting troops and police officers with the Preventor badge. They were surrounding a large warehouse in this industrial complex. The doorway to the warehouse was dented in some places and closed, but he could see in the gap the glint of gunbarrels.

He somehow needed to get into the building…

Heero walked down the street and came through the back way and looked at the back of the warehouse. There was only one door and it looked locked solid.

He could hear sally shouting at the front of the warehouse while Heero walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Who goes?" Asked a voice.

"A friend. I want to talk."

The shutter peeked open to expose a pair of eyes that looked around. The door opened ajar and a hand forced Heero in before the door closed behind him. Three men pointed guns at him and one demanded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Heero yuy, if it helps."

"The Gundam pilot!" shouted someone, "What's he doing here?"

Heero winced, "What's going on?"

One of the officers lowered his rifle, "Excuse us. My name is Blex Forer, Commander of the AEUG."

"AEUG?" Asked Heero.

Blex nodded and replied, "Anti-Earth Union Government. Specifically, the Preventors…"

There was some more shouting at the hanger door and Blex looked at Heero, "We didn't expect a Gundam pilot to show up. What are you doing here?"  
"Trying to prevent both of you from getting killed." Said Heero and looked up.

There were mobile suits in the hanger.

"You have Mobile suits."

"Yes, this is what's left of the independence of X2-0093." Said Blex.

Heero saw one Ms different from the rest. He stopped and faced it, and only said one word. "Gundam."

Standing with a huge tower shield in it's left hand and a beam rifle in it's right was a tall mobile suit about as high as his old Wing Gundam. It looked bare bones compared to the five original Gundams and that of the Wing Zero. From it's looks it wasn't heavily armored, with a pair of Vulcan guns in the head and a pair of beam sabers on the back… Then he saw packed near the Gundam's feet a large round spiked sphere attached to a huge chain and a bazooka.

"Yes," said Blex, "We found this thing in an abandoned L1 colony and shipped it here. We were hoping to use it to free up X2-0093 from the police forces there, but we don't have anybody qualified to pilot a Gundam."

"How about the Mobile suits?" Asked Heero.

"Why? What do you intend on doing?" Asked Blex.

Heero looked at the door where he saw people locking the doorway. He turned to Blex and said, "I want you to make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"That you don't harm anyone."

"…Well, that's kinda the point," said Blex, "We're trying to get out of here in one piece with these MS, but the Preventors won't let us."

"Hn." Said Heero and looked around. Then he turned back and said, "I will pilot the Gundam."

"And help us out?"

"Yes, but on one condition," Said Heero, "I take the Gundam with me. As much as I disagree with the Preventors I cannot allow you to have a Gundam in your possession."

"So long as we can get out of here in one piece," Said Blex, "The Gundam is yours. Just make sure you don't let the Preventors get to it… As you probably already know, a Gundam is a symbol of colonial peace here."

"Hn." Replied Heero and looked at the Gundam again.

At the front of the blockade about the building Sally Po was holding up a megaphone shouting, "This is your last chance! Surrender yourselves and your mobile suits at once!"

A rumbling noise was heard from inside the building and everyone braced themselves as the door collapsed and fell down into the driveway. Sally lowered her arm to look and gasped.

Emerging from the hanger was a blue, white, and red Mobile suit about sixteen meters tall. In one hand was a beam rifle, the other a tower shield, and clipped on the back was a large bazooka.

The head turned down to show a pair of yellow eyes staring down at the Preventors, along with the twin Vulcan cannons.

"A Gundam…" Sally gasped in amazement. More movement was heard and she looked beyond the Gundam to see three more mobile suits moving.

The Gundam stood before the crowd while a pair of thick-bodied MS marched out of the hanger while the third had a large cargo box in it's grip. An armored car also rolled out of the doorway and halted.

Heero, in the cockpit of the Gundam, glared down at the group. It was better if he didn't identify himself, but let Blex announce for him, "Stand aside and let us through!"  
"We cannot do that!" shouted Sally in response.

"Then stop us." Said Blex and started moving his machine forward.

The Preventor crowd stepped out of the way of the blue and white Mobile suit's feet as Blex crashed his machine through the crowd and cleared a path for the cars. As they turned onto the road Heero waited for the other Mobile suits to walk off, then followed them down the colonial street.

_So far so good…_ thought Heero. Although he'll have one hell of a time comforting Catherine over the fact that he stole a Gundam nearly a quarter of an hour after talking to her.

They walked in silence across the streets as they headed for the rim wall, which should lead them to the spaceport. Heero had no idea where they were going, but he should really be thinking about his own destination. He had to get this mobile suit somewhere inconspicuous to examine it. Although it was a Gundam it didn't seem anywhere as powerful as the Wing Zero… and the absence of the Zero computer was quite refreshing to say the least.

However, just as they passed a street Heero heard a warning in the cockpit and angled the shield.

An anti-armor rocket detonated against the heavy Gundanium plating and erupted in a flash-bang explosion.

The Mobile suits ahead of him turned their mono-eyes along the tracks, Blex demanding, "What was that!?"  
"Go! I'll handle this!" Shouted Heero and lowered the shield.

A small little form was running for him and it only took a second to identify who it was.

"Wufei." Heero murmured.

However, being bigger and taller than a person, Heero only needed to walk backwards away from the little figure no doubt armed with a detonator.

Instead he saw Wufei reloading and kneeling to fire again.

Heero was thankful for the massive tower shield as he turned it to absorb another blast. Even so…

The radio crackled, "We're at the port! Thanks for your support! Good luck to you!"

"Thanks." Heero said. Now that he was free of obligations..

He turned the Gundam to break into a run along the city streets, away from Wufei and up spin along the colony grounds. He should be able to outrun any Anti-MS weapons the Preventors had on them, and since the Preventors long ago ditched their mobile suits…

Heero ran some distance before getting into another airlock hatch and blasting himself out into space. He caught sight of a shuttle leaving and was half surprised to see it turn and angle for him.

"Need a lift?" Asked one of the AEUG members. Heero reached a hand out and grabbed a part of the shuttle as its engines ignited to break it out of L3's area.

In the months following the breakout, Heero was able to rebuild his Wing Gundam Zero with the parts and pieces scavenged from what could only be called the 'original Gundam'- a prototype that coined the name Gundam long before Wing Zero could ever be devised.

Renewed and revised, Heero's Mobile suit would return again only in one final battle where it confronted the Space battleship Argo, under the leadership of an ambitious commander Marie Denela.

Yet somehow through the chaos and the fury Heero's Gundam and Heero himself vanished. He would never tell Relena how he felt- nor would he ever see these lands of home again.

Regardless of the consequences, Heero was sent away…

* * *

And so you know more about the backstory.

Don't worry, Vandread will come eventually.

And I don't know how long I can keep this up, either.

Norsehound

(Appologies for the formatting. 's spacing is terrible, and they do not permit tabs on paragraphs. this is the best I could do.)


	2. 2: Celestial

**GUNDREAD: MEMORIES OFF**

Written by: Norsehound

Disclaimer: Vandread is property of Gonzo Studios. Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam W are not my property.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Celestial

---

Nobody had ever seen a gas giant before in the real.

The Nirvana was moving like a teal speck across the gigantic tan and orange surface of the huge ringed gas giant. It was phenomenal in size, and impressed everyone who looked at it even after three days of traversing it.

"So," Asked Magano, "still no sign of pursuit?"

"None," Replied Beldevere from down below, "Looks like it's working so far!"

Magano chuckled a laugh to herself, "Trust it up to a young man from another universe to come up with that trick. The delay's worth throwing the harvesters off our trail I think."

---

In the hanger at the back of the Nirvana, fighters and mecha were stored here.

Dominating one end of the platform were three Super Dreads stacked one on top of another in a large makeshift assembly. Red, White, and Blue Dreads hung here waiting for the next opportunity to launch. For the time being none of their female pilots were in the hanger.

Also in the hanger and used on a regular basis was one Vanguard Miniature mecha only a modest nine meters in height. Despite this it was a key component to making the feared Vandread with one of the several super dreads in the hanger.

The only other mecha in use on a regular basis was the newest in the allotment of machines. The former Wing Zero was just large enough to fit into one of the slots sideways.

For now it was folded in bird mode at the center of the hanger, and it's pilot was sitting on the giant red nose across the lettering on the shield. PX-001W was written in perfect thin lettering diagonally across the shield, with countless other markings dotting the surface of the 'perfect' Wing Gundam. What was even better was the fact that it was compatible with the Dreads behind it to form a 'Gundread'

The new Wing Gundam was slightly smaller than it's predecessor the Wing Zero Kai, reaching only 12 meters in height compared to the 16.8 of the original. The armaments were pretty much retained, with the Gundam using a pair of shoulder-mounted gattling cannons and a beam rifle now mounted on the fighter mode's nose. The shots were upgraded from three to nine, with three shots per magazine barrel.

Internally the Wing Gundam had suffered substantial changes. Though the ZERO system was removed by it's pilot due to the risks, the Learning computer installed a long time ago continued to function. Also, the core fighter block housed at the Gundam's center had been improved and refined much to the pilot's surprise. Other improvements were minor but substantial to the Gundam's performance, including the ability to transform and configure with the Dreads, adaptability to new weapons, and better targeting and faster reaction time.

The boy called Heero Yuy was quite pleased and impressed with his new mobile unit. It certainly made the Vanguard parked at one side of the room wither in shame, as who else could boast large lettering and a transformational ability?

Right now Heero was not engaged in any form of combat except maintenance. More specifically, when Dita entered the room Heero was waxing the surface of the shield around the letter X.

"Mr. Gundam!" She chimed in the room.

"Oh no," Heero muttered to himself and looked over his shoulder to see the redhead running across the room to his Gundam. Unfortunately for him the cockpit was located underneath his craft...

She stopped at the side and called up to him, "What'cha doing?"

"Being busy." He replied and looked down at her, "Can't you go bother Hibiki?"  
"Mr. Alien is in the simulators again...." Said Dita.

"Then go join him," Replied Heero and continued to wax the X, "I'm busy."

Silence came from Dita, which wasn't natural. It wasn't until Heero turned around that he realized Dita had climbed up the side of the Gundam and was lying on her front and staring at his back with her arms propping up her head and her legs bent.

He stared at her and she stared back with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Do I mind what?" She replied.

Heero stared at her for a moment longer before he turned around, "Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"But don't you get lonely up here Mr. Gundam?" Asked Dita.

_Not with the loneliness talk again,_ "I'm perfectly fine being with myself, Dita, now if you please leave me alone."

Dita tilted her head and asked, "What did you and Meia do in your room that one night?"

Heero stopped himself from breaking out in a cold sweat. THAT was one mistake Heero was lucky to avoid. Getting Meia pregnant would have been one of the greatest mistakes in his life- and the crew would probably hate him for it. To explain this to Dita, the queen of the naïve, would be interesting to say the least.

"We shared drinks." Heero put simply.

"Oh, so you and Meia are friends now?" Dita asked.

Heero wasn't quite sure of that either. While he did see Meia in a kind of a similar light, he didn't know if he was in love with her- if he knew what love was. It wasn't quite the same way it was with Relena- that mysterious drive. Instead with Meia it was kind of a mature attraction unparalleled with anyone he had met before. He loved her because she knew how much he had gone through and what he felt, and perhaps more.

"Yes, we're friends now." Replied Heero.

"Oh!" Chimed Dita and smiled, "Can I be your friend too?"

Heero winced at that. Then turned, "...You can be."

"That's great Mr. Gundam!" Cheered Dita.

Heero hesitated. Were they talking on the same context?

---

In the hallways of the Nirvana somewhere below the bridge, Jura had found a new obsession.

"I don't get it," Said Barnette as they sat at the dinner table, "What's with you and men all the sudden?"

"It's because you need one to make a baby," Jura cooed as she looked at a little pink book and smiled lustrously, "And I want one all to myself."

"What, a baby, or a man?" Asked Barnette.

"Does it matter?" Asked Jura with a smile.

Across the room Meia listened in with half and ear and sighed to herself before looking back to her coffee and sipping it deeply.

"Um...do you mind if I sit here?" asked a voice.

"no, go ahead," Said Meia and nodded to Ezra, who sat across from the blue-hared pilot.

Ezra was about to dig into her dinner when she noticed Meia's far off look and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about something," Said Meia.

"I hope it isn't anything dangerous," Replied Ezra, "You've been awfully quiet since Heero arrived..."

Meia sipped at her coffee.

"And then you two-" Ezra said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Meia.

"Oh, sorry...." Ezra backed off.

Meia, simply put, was drunk that night. There was no other plausible explanation as to why she would wind up naked in Heero's bed. Maybe he knew that and was being super modest when he talked to her. Maybe he was drunk too. Regardless, she knew as Heero did the problems of a pregnancy. Ezra, as an operator, could afford it. Meia, as a pilot, could not. And the last thing they needed was yet another child running around loose on the ship breaking things.

As if Dita and Hibiki weren't breaking enough things already....

She sighed as she thought to herself _what am I going to do about that man?_

Of course she had feelings for him. Outside of Hibiki, embarrassingly enough, she had a romantic feeling for Heero that was unmatched in her lifetime. Like the man? Yes. Love the man? She couldn't answer that one off the bat... maybe it was best to abstain from thinking about it altogether.

Meia excused herself and decided to head for the bridge.

---

The view from the Nirvana's command bridge allowed one to see an impressive view of the upper hull. Even more spectacular this evening was the gigantic curve of the gas giant off to the ship's left and the swirling patterns within.

The bridge was sparsely manned today. Magano was off on her own business as was BC. The operators were on duty though, as well as Parfait on a usual maintenance run. Surprisingly, Pyoro had been drafted as an equipment carry as he now dangled in the middle of the room strapped to a huge orange tool duffel.

"I don't see why I have to do this..." Pyoro complained.

"Well what else are you going to do?" Asked Parfait, "It's not like you do anything on the ship really, other than talk to the Pexis."

"You're harsh." Pyoro muttered.

"It's true though," Amarone said, "I mean, what DO you do?"

Pyoro started to cry, "You guys have no sympathy whatsoever!"

"Come on Pyoro, we're just kidding with ya!" Replied Parfait as she knelt by the holo tank, "We need everyone we can get around here!"

"Even if you just carry tools," Said Amarone and chuckled with Beldevere.

Celtic remained silent in her teddy bear suit.

The door opened and the operators looked up to see Heero walking in.

"Oh, hello Heero!" Chimed Parfait, "Can you help me over here?"

"Sure." Said Heero and walked over to the holo-tank and knelt down beside it. Despite all the chaos Heero waged when he arrived, Heero seemed to have atoned for his earlier sins and was becoming rather welcome in the engineering department.

"Can you reach that?" Asked Parfait and pointed at an obscure part. Without saying anything Heero reached a long arm deep into the console.

"You mean this?" He asked and grasped a control. He adjusted it and the sounds of metal scraping were heard before a loud CLANG.

The hologram table flickered and came on.

"All right!" Cheered Parfait.

Then it went down.

"Aww...." Moaned Parfait, "I thought that would fix it for sure..."

"What, its not working?" Asked Heero and stood up while accepting a towel from Parfait.

"I just don't get it, it's only worked once and that's the first time we used it." Replied Parfait and scratched her head, then crossed her arms, "I don't know what's wrong with it?"

Heero looked at her and asked sarcastically, "Have you tried pushing the ON button?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Replied Heero and knelt at the controls, "Well, maybe it's because of something in the Pexis. I could probably find out, but I would have to dismantle the entire system. Is it worth it?"

"No, we can do without it," Said Parfait and sighed before going on, "This is just one of those things that just can't get fixed around here?"

"Next to what?" Asked Heero and stood up.

"Well, there's the door in the Doctor's office, some of the men's locker room doors..."

"Is that why they all sleep in the prison?"

"Yes, actually," Replied Parfait, "I just can't get the barrak doors open."

"...Have you tried explosives?"

"Hey! We're trying to be civil here!" Parfait replied.

"You say that when all the men sleep in the brig...."

"Well you're not in there are you?" Asked Parfait.

"Because I'm sane." Heero answered and tapped at the display panel.

Amarone then asked, "So why are you here Heero?"

"I wanted to ask the captain if I can take the Gundam out for a spin on patrol." Said Heero.

Parfait crossed her arms, "You know, you're just like Meia. Always itching for a patrol."

"No, actually it's because I just finished the decals and waxed it. I want to make a final flight to make sure everything's working." Heero replied.

"Ohh..." Parfait said and smiled, "Out of all the pilots you're probably the only one who works on that thing as much as Hibiki does."

"Yes, but the difference is I wash and wax my Gundam. He can get his Vangaurd fried and he wouldn't care." Heero said.

"Yeah that's true," Sighed parfait, "Most of the time he makes me fix it..."

"You can tell the difference." Said Heero.

The door opened and Magano's voice thundered, "Well, what's new around here?"

"I am going for a patrol." Said Heero.

Magano asked as she reached the floor level, "Why didn't you contact me on the intercom?"

Heero blinked, "You mean there's an inter-ship communications system?"

"Well of course," said Parfait, "You access it by the wall mount."

"...I didn't know that," Said Heero and turned to Magano, "Anyway, I am going for a joy ride. But for the purposes of this conversation, it is a patrol."

"Knock yourself out." Said Magano.

"...Literally?"

"No of course not literally! Just be back in one piece, all right?"

"Okay." Said Heero with the glimpse of a smirk, then said, "You know, I could still be dead and in one piece..."

"Just go already!" Called Amarone while Beldevere snickered.

Heero made a creepy smile as he left the bridge.

"...I didn't just see him smile did I?" Asked Parfait.

"Yeah, makes me wish he didn't," Pyoro replied.

---

When Heero made it to the hanger one of the first things he noticed was the absence of Meia's Dread.

"...Damn."

But when he left all things were put aside as the Wing Gundam was free in space once again. The huge tiled wings spread wide as Heero banked the Mobile suit in space and took off like a comet into the distance.

The Nirvana shrank behind him on visual as he continued out across the face of the gas giant solo. The clouds across the surface of the great sphere hardly moved despite the distance and speed Heero was travelling at. One could almost think he was stationary if it weren't' for the whipping by of rocks and other random space debris this close to the giant's faintly visible ring.

Heero checked his instruments as he continued to fly. One of the new features of his Gundam was a reclining seat which tilted back while he was in neo bird mode. This meant he could take a nap during long patrols- quite handy if he was stuck with Jura and had the mute option.

He ran a check through his computers, making sure everything was working as it was supposed to. He could give off a snap shot with the beam cannon, but not knowing where Meia was gave him hesitation. There was the odd chance she was dead ahead and he wouldn't know it...

He hit some computer controls to look at the archives. Old maps and data flashed across one of the available screens. Heero winced- much of this data he would never see or need ever again here. He flicked a thumb switch to swiftly delete some of the data presented there.

Then he stopped at one particular set.

PHOTOGRAPHS: RELENA.

He hesitated about this one. Should he delete her? And-

Something flashed to get his attention. He moved his thumb away and looked to see it as an incoming signal alarm. He reached over and flicked it without hesitation, "This is Gundam. Go ahead."

"Heero-!?"

Static ridden as it was, that voice was unmistakable.

He croaked aloud in disbelief, "Relena?"

"I --- Can't....---- HELP ME!"

"Where are you?" Heero asked and flicked his Gundam to Gerwalk mode. The torso rotated around and the legs kicked forward while the claws retracted on the arms to allow the hands to emerge. The rifle disengaged from the shield and clamped into the Gundam's right arm.

"Help me, Heero!" Shouted her voice again before static burst.

A blue light flashed and Heero looked at the direction finder to see where the signal was coming from. A blue arrow appeared on the HUD with an adjoining circle to indicate the direction the signal was coming from.

Heero snapped his hand across the radio control, "This is Heero. I'm identifying a distress signal nearby and proceeding to investigate."

"Understood," Came Magano's voice, "We're coming as soon as we can."

Heero nodded once and rolled his fighter back into Bird mode to speed for the direction of the signal.

Moments passed before he saw flashes in the distance.

"There."

Heero saw inside the formation a familiar shape. It was Mobile suit...yet...

His eyes widened, "That's Wing Gundam."

The original XXXG-001W was in bird mode being pounded by what looked like to be four Cube-type automated units- type purple. They were slowly swarming the Gundam with their wink cannons flashing.

Heero didn't quite know the nature of those guns, so he couldn't tell of Gundanium could deflect it or not. Nevertheless he was sure his Gundam was superior to the Wing...but how was Relena piloting it?

His defensive measures kicked in and in one swift motion the Gundam transformed to soldier mode. He had the beam cannon locked into the shield while he drew a beam saber and sliced the first cube in half.

The others looked up and noticed him and started to scatter.

Heero rolled while bringing the gattling cannons to bear and open fire up into the next set of cubes. Another, then a third exploded from the repeated impacts.

The rest were trying to escape, and Heero decided to let them go for now and turned his attention to the Gundam.

"This is Meia," said a voice, "I'm closing on your position, but it looks like there's another distress signal in your area."

Heero didn't hear her, he was focusing on the Gundam.

He keyed his comm and said, "Relena, cut your engines."

"Heero?" She asked again, "Thank God..."  
He was hoping this wasn't a trick, and his sensors were telling him it was genuine. As he pulled up alongside the Gundam the screen flickered.

The face of Relena Peacecraft never looked so good, especially after an abstinence for so long. He looked up at her face and knew immediately that it was really her.

"Heero, what's happened? Where am I?"

"I don't know," Said Heero, "But I have to bring you in, it's not safe here."

"Bring me in where?" Relena asked.

"Just follow me. You can do that, can't you?"

"I-I think so..." Said Relena and the wing Gundam banked.

Heero transformed to fighter mode and tapped the communications, "Nirvana this is Heero. I have a survivor, get ready for visitors."

"Understood Heero," Replied Amarone's voice, "But be careful, there's more contacts closing on your position."

"Got it." Said Heero and closed the communications while keeping an eye on his radar.

Then something did appear and whipped faster than any known object Heero had seen before.

He just got out of the way of a swinging beam saber and rolled.

"Heero!" Shouted Relena in a panic as the Wing Gundam waved wildly.

Heero had transformed and aimed the gun in the direction of the enemy. He HAD seen something move that fast before.

The Learning computer provided the information for him over a red targeting circle. OZ-00MS TALLGEESE.

"Tallgeese...." Heero muttered, remembering the suit all too well. What had happened to the Tallgeese? He never found out...

Obviously someone had stolen it and was planning on killing Relena. But then, where did Wing come from?

Heero decided to warn the pilot, "I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave. Now."

"And I'm warning you to leave that suit alone." Came the reply.

Heero didn't find it surprising that his enemy was Zechs Marquise. What was puzzling him was what the hell was Zechs doing out here in the middle of nowhere?

Now knowing his opponent, it was necessary to stop him before he could do damage. But how?

Heero was taking aim with the beam cannon and was about to flick to semi-Automatic mode when he heard a shrilling over the comm, "Mr. Gundam! We're here!"

"Oh no," Groaned Heero and looked up.

The Nirvana was bearing down on all of them, and ahead of them were ranks of Dread units.

Heero saw the Tallgeese turning and shouted, "Everyone clear out of here!"  
The Tallgeese fired at a banking Dread, snapping it's sensor bar in half and sending it out of control. The Dreads scattered every which way, but two Dreads in particular were narrowing down on them, along with a small humanoid mecha.

"Hey Heero," Shouted Hibiki, "Let us take care of 'em!"  
"You don't understand! Stay away from that white suit if you value your lives!" Heero shouted.

"Huh?? WAH!" Shouted Hibiki as he was nearly sliced in half by a beam saber when he got too close to the Tallgeese.

"Damnit!" Huffed Heero and fired in Zech's direction, "Leave them alone! Zechs! You fight me!"

"How do you know my name?!" Spat Zechs and turned to face the Wing Gundam Ka, "Just who are you!?"

"That isn't important. Stand down and I'll try to explain everything before-"

"Incoming!" Shouted Barnette.

Cubes by the dozens rained into the battlefield with guns blazing.

"Scatter!" Shouted Heero and Mobile Suit and Dread alike scattered every which way.

Heero showered the area with gunfire while Jura shouted, "Who's the big white robot?"

"Someone I know. Just focus on getting out of this alive," Said Heero and turned to the Wing Gundam. He thrusted over to it and said, "Relena, follow me."

"All...right..." Relena answered and followed Heero.

Zechs however turned and demanded, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Getting her to safety," Replied Heero, "Look, trust me."

Zechs didn't say anything while Heero guided Relena in to the platform. The door was wide open, so Heero said, "Get in and land as best as you can and stay there until someone can help you. Understand?"

"Yes...I think so..."

The wing Gundam slid into the bay door and the lock closed behind her.

Heero keyed the Nirvana, "Parfait, there's a guest in the platform. Go see to her I'm busy."

"I'm a little-" Parfait started to protest but Heero didn't hear her as he blasted back into combat.

---

"Man, who is this guy!?" Demanded Hibiki as kills of his were being stolen by the hulking white Mobile suit.

Heero returned to the scene and asked, "How many are there?"

"A lot," Replied Barnette and she weathered a blast, "Damnit, where's Meia?"

"Good question." Replied Heero and transformed. He looked at a display board of the squadrons and said, "I'll take charge. Hibiki, you and Dita do your thing. Jura, form up with me."

"Wh-What?"

"Do it!"

Gundread Jura formed into existence following the formation of Vandread Dita. While Hibiki charged and killed Cubes, Heero on the opposite end of the command table said, "We're going looking for Meia. Squad A, form up on us. Zechs, what do you want to do?"

"...I'll stay here and guard your ship."

"Good. I promise I'll explain the situation to you and Relena when I return." Said Heero and cut the comm.

Jura demanded, "Hey! Who put you in charge!?"

"Do you know what's going on?" Heero asked her.

"Of course not!"

"Then I take charge." Said Heero, "We're going to go look for Meia."

Gundread Jura wasn't configured like the Vandread version of the same unit. Rather than purely a defensive unit, the Gundread instead became something akin to a small mobile warship while retaining its mobile defensor capability. Where the Vandread looked like a crab, the Gundread had transformed differently. Instead of flipping around, the Dread's aft section folded down and forward to allow the Gundam to dock into the back of the Dread. The arms, instead of deploying outward, had separated and folded underneath the Dread's curved nose. The Gundam, on the other hand, had it's shield separated and moved back along the body where it could be moved independently as a turret with the beam cannon pointed forward.

In addition to all this, targeting data and information was imported from the Gundam, rather than the Dread. The Gundread also utilized the Gundam's speed, making it almost as fast as Vandread Meia.

At the moment the Gundread was surrounded by a collection of Dreads including Barnette's as they sped away from the battle to leave Zechs and Hibiki to defend the Nirvana with the Dread squads.

"Amarone," said Heero, "Where was Meia last reported?"

"...You should be in range," said Amarone's voice, "she was in that area when she last reported."

"Hn," said Heero and looked up at the sensors display.

"Ah! There she is!" Shouted an eccentric Jura and pointed at the screen.

"I see it."

The Gundread pulled up and accelerated upward for the winking blue dot. Eventually the flashes became visible and suddenly they were in the battle.

Cubes and a pod were present, but Meia wasn't alone either.

"That's a Taurus," Heero said and winced to murmur in a lower tone, "What's going on?"

Meia's voice called, "Heero! What took you?"

"Busy. Hang on." Replied Heero.

The Gundread flashed by and dropped half of its defensors. They formed around Dread Meia and defended her while the other half rotated about the Gundread and flashed fire into the Pod.

The pod's sides winked back and explosions followed the Gundread until they splashed against the shields.

The Dreads on the other hand unloaded on the pod to burst it open with their combined firepower. Then they split and started hunting the pods.

Heero caught sight of a black Taurus flying overhead and keyed the comm, "This is pilot Heero Yuy to Taurus Mobile Suit. Who's piloting?"

"...This is Lucrezia Noin of the United Earthsphere Alliance. Where are we?"

Heero sighed. Relena, Zechs, and now Noin. Who was next? "Deep space. I'll explain later if you accompany us back to our home base."

"Understood." Replied Noin and the pointy Taurus Mobile suit stopped beside the Gundread and tried to keep up in mobile suit mode while the beam cannon flashed again and again with accurate precision to nail several cubes in mid-maneuvers.

"Meia, form up. We're heading back to the Nirvana."

"I got you Heero," said Meia as her dread fell in-line. The formation withdrew, while the swarming cubes continued to chase them all the way back to the Nirvana.

The Nirvana on the other hand pretty much moped up their area and intercepted the group on the way back. Between the both of them the aerospace cleared quickly and recovery operations were in full swing.

But even as Heero separated from Dread Jura and closed in to land, he knew a long and heavy explanation was due.

* * *

CH1 complete. 


	3. 3: Past Ghosts

GUNDREAD: MEMORIES OFF 

Written by: Norsehound

Disclaimer: Vandread is property of Gonzo Studios. Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam W are not my property.

----------------------------

CHAPTER THREE 

Past Ghosts

Had it not been for the large volume of space in the platform space would be at a premium. It was fortunate that most of the Dreads docked in the lower hanger.

Crowding the deck before the Super Dread platforms was a Crystal Mobile Suit, the Transformable Wing Gundam, the OZ Space mobile suit Taurus, and the impressive prototype mobile suit Tallgeese.

When Heero emerged from his mobile suit he saw a small crowd gathered around the exit to the hanger. Dita was the first person to approach him, chiming,  
"Wow! So many aliens!"

Next was Relena, "Heero? What's going on?"

Zechs and Noin were by the back wall and staring at Heero, while a confused Parfait was scratching her head. Meia was absent.

As Heero approached, Jura had her hands clasped together as she was staring at one person. "Wow! He's so magnificent!"

Somehow Barnette managed to get up here in a hurry enough to mutter, "Jura, I'm not to sure about guys in masks..."

"Oh but Barnette, it adds to the mystery!" Chimed Jura.

Heero looked at her, then at Parfait, "Tell Magano I'll handle this." Then he looked at Zechs and Noin, "Will you three accompany me please?"

"Sure, but this better be good," Said Noin as the three followed Heero out of the room. Dita held up her hands around chest level in amusement as she followed them.

Heero was walking in silence down the hallway until Relena caught up to him as she still clutched her helmet, "Heero, what's going on? The first minute you tell me to get into the suit and take off, and the next I'm out here!"

"What?" Heero asked and stopped.

She looked at him and said, "You don't remember? Just who are you Heero?"

Heero looked at her and then Zechs said, "Keep walking."

Heero did so and said, "Relena, just follow me."

-----

The conference room light turned from EMPTY to IN SESSION.

Dita somehow managed to get in there, but Zechs and Noin had taken seats while Relena remained standing, as did Heero.

"Right," Said Heero, "First of all I should tell you- it is not the year AC 195. From what I'm told it's the year 3946."

Noin and Zechs exchanged glances.

"Secondly, the crew of this vessel comes from two different planets somewhere on the galactic rim: those being the worlds of Tarak and Mejere. Men and women live, respectively, segregated on these planets. An open state of war exists between these two nations. However, there is a cease-fire aboard this ship due to the circumstances.

"Also, we are five months away from the Mejere solar system. Out here in this unknown space we have encountered what appears to be an automated space fleet bent on organ harvesting for some unknown purpose. For now they are our common enemy, and this ship is headed to Mejere to warn them of the impending threat of this 'harvest.'

"My mobile suit was custom modified by the mysterious energy forces that created this vessel. It is also responsible for bringing me here from my own time and space, and I believe it was responsible for bringing you here, also."

"Wait," Noin said, "YOUR time and space? Where do you come from?"

"In my perspective it was the year AC 197."

"Two years?" Asked Noin, "What happens?"

"...Nothing that can concern you, now." Replied Heero.

"You mean there's no way back?" Asked Zechs.

"...Not that I am aware of." Heero replied, "There could be, but don't count on it."

"My family..." Relena murmured, "My friends....my...."

"Relena," Heero said as he turned to her, "Calm down..."

"You expect me to believe that I'll never see my family again?" Asked Relena, "All my hopes and dreams...."

Her helmet was on the table, so it allowed her hands to be free to cover her face to cry.

Dita blinked in surprise, as did the other guests, as Heero walked to her and helped her sit down.

Once she was seated Heero looked up and said, "I'm afraid there isn't much I can do to help you. It seems like me you're trapped here until something else happens."

Noin closed her eyes while Zechs looked away. Relena continued to cry while Heero's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Relena..." Zechs said.

Relena's head slowly lifted and he said, "I'm sorry, I should have been there sooner."

"What do you mean?" Asked Relena.

Noin looked with surprise, as did Relena, while Zechs took hold of his helmet and removed it from his head. It clattered on the table lightly as he put it there, revealing his full face.

Dita's eyes widened in amazement and Zechs went on, "I should not have let Lady Une get so impulsive."

Heero winced, he was trying to remember that far back. He decided to sit next to Relena, and when he set his hand down she reached over to grab it.

"Zechs, what are you talking about?" Asked Noin.

As Zechs looked at her Heero looked at Relena and said, "I'm sorry about your father."

"You mean...you knew?" Asked Relena.

Heero nodded and said, "And your family...the Sanc Kingdom-"

"Sanc Kingdom, what are you talking about?" Asked Relena.

Heero looked at her with surprise, as did Zechs.

Heero blinked and asked, "You mean you don't remember?"

Relena winced, "Are you sure you remember me right? My name's Relena Darlian."

One thought ran through Heero's mind. Ironic, since it seemed like yesterday when it ran through his mind.

_She does not know. What would it be like to have a Relena who didn't know her past...?_

"...I'm sorry, I must be remembering wrong," replied Heero. He looked at Zechs but found the count's eyes already on him with a meaning in that stare.

_You know something._

Heero didn't respond, but looked to Noin as she suggested, "Maybe we should just go over what happened and how we got here, all right?"

"Yes," Said Heero, "It would clear up things considerably."

* * *

"...Um, Ma'am, you forgot this...."

Lady Une didn't look to pleased as Relena held out her compact. With wide eyes she snatched it, "You Fool!"

Relena watched the graceful little box sail back through the window, followed by an explosion.

"Ah...Father!" She screamed and ran back into the building.

Une watched the girl go and muttered, "That was close..." She pointed and said, "Get her. And if she resists, kill her!"  
OZ troops took off after her with the intention to carry out their orders. Une smirked, then heard an explosion down the street....

Relena stepped over the glass and blood and came to her father's side, "Father...."

"Re-len-a..." Muttered Darlian as his eyes cracked open, "You...need to...."

Gunfire was heard in the hallways and before long men appeared and ran into the room. Relena stood up and watched as they picked up her father. "W-wait!" She called and followed them.

She was too late to get into the ambulance, but a limousine drove up beside her in the parking garage. She looked down into a strange face that said to her, "Get in."

Relena climbed into the limousine and the small car caravan drove off together to head deeper into the colony.

---

Zechs didn't show any emotion when he heard the news.

"Thank you," He replied, "Dismissed."

The EA soldier saluted and left the room. Zechs lowered his head... figures, something like this could and would happen. Fortunately there was no confirmation of Relena's death...

He looked back out the window. At least the Tallgeese would be restored on schedule, and within a few days he would stop by the Lake Victoria base to retrieve it and test it.

Still, the presence of the Gundams nearby on earth disturbed him. Especially when they have the ability to run and retreat at their convenience. It left them and the EA at a disadvantage...

Even so, if the Tallgeese proved to be what it seemed to be, then Zechs could have a machine that could at least stand toe-to-toe with an enemy Gundam and at least have some margin of success.

He glanced over at a clock mounted on the wall.

"...Hmm...."

---

"You mean all he ever is...ever was....was a cold hearted assassin?" Asked Relena as the car rushed along the street.

The cyborg man sighed in his seat, then said, "No, not entirely. Heero, at his core, is a kind-hearted young man with a good set of Ethics. Perhaps I am to blame however, it was required of me to knead out the humanity in Heero."

"How...how could you?" Asked Relena with some shock, "To a young boy..."

"It was necessary," Dr. J replied without looking at her, "Someone had to do it. Heero was already skilled in many ways... we felt that he would be the perfect person to complete the mission. As a youth he has incredible flexibility- something we could not find in experienced soldiers."

"But you still used him!" Relena chimed, "You're using him for your own selfish ends..."

"My dear," Said Dr. J, "It was our only choice."

Relena turned her eyes to the floor of the car and squeezed them tight to try to hold the tears back. The Doctor looked across the car at her, and then at the seat before him, "But from what you tell me it seems that I have failed."  
"What?" Relena asked.

Dr. J nodded once and went on, "Heero Yuy is not the emotionless soldier that many would seem to think. His reaction to you is...unexplained. And unpredicted at best... perhaps there is still hope for him to be human again."

"You mean...you want Heero to be human?" She asked.

"It was not my choice to make him into who he was," Said Dr. J, "But now, looking back, the removal of emotions from a person's soul is probably the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"...Why?" Relena asked.

---

"Good news!" Shouted one of the technicians as Zechs walked into the hanger, "Lieutenant, the Tallgeese is almost finished!"

Zechs looked up at the massive form of the Tallgeese and asked, "How was it finished so quickly?"

A voice said from his right, "A little favor I threw..."

Zechs turned his head and said, "Noin, I should have guessed you would."

Noin smiled as she approached Zechs and said, "Well, since the Taraus plants are down for re-tooling I just had the crews off-duty reassigned here to help restore the Tallgeese."

Zechs looked back up at the Tallgeese as he said, "I'm grateful for this, Thank you Noin."

"Don't mention it," smiled Noin, "Consider it a favor for the 'Lightning Count."

The technician turned around and looked at the Tallgeese, "we think it should be ready by tomorrow sir, if you want to take it for a test run."

"What about combat?"

"Well, given that the entire weapons crew from the Taurus team is working here, I'd say about the same time."

"Good," Zechs nodded, "I intend to do some Gundam hunting as soon as this suit is complete."

---

Relena Dorlean opened the door as the car stopped by the spaceport. The driver opened his side and stood up to say over the car, "You need someone to take you inside?"

"I'll be fine," Relena smiled, "Thank you Mr..."

The man smiled, "It's Damson, thank you, but I doubt we'll cross paths again."

"I suppose. Thank you anyway!" she waved to him.

"Relena, wait!" Called Damson. She stopped and returned to him as he stood on the sidewalk. He motioned her closer and said, "It's best if you didn't tell this to anyone, understand?"

"I got it," replied Relena.

"And one other thing," said Damson, "Be careful of who you trust- both here and on Earth. We don't know who the alliance or OZ has for agents, but you can sure as hell bet they'll be all over you when you get back. Got it?"

She nodded again.

"Take care of yourself kid," Smiled Damson.

"I will, thank you!" called Relena and hurried back into the spaceport. Damson watched her leave before entering the car and driving back into obscurity...

---

Zechs was alone as he heard the news.

"You made sure."  
"Positive. She got off the car and was in the shuttle without any problems."

"Good." Said Zechs and said, "Thank you."

He hung up and sighed to himself, then turned to the table where his helmet rested.

_Relena..._ Zechs thought to himself. He pulled on his OZ uniform coat then stared down at the helmet that stared back up at him. He reached down to don the name and identity to confuse his enemies.

When he emerged from his room Noin was waiting for him.

"Noin," Zechs said, "I didn't know it was like you to wait for me."

"Well, I had to know if something was wrong," said Noin and stood up from leaning against the wall, "You've been looking like something was on your mind lately."

"It is, but nothing terribly important," said Zechs and started walking.

"Are you sure?" Asked Noin.

"Positive." Replied Zechs, "Besides, it's a problem I alone have to deal with."

Noin closed her eyes as she walked beside him, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm being too picky then."

"No need for apologies Noin," Said Zechs, "I'm sure you are only being inquisitive for my sake."

She huffed a laugh to herself as the two of them left the base offices and walked out onto the tarmac.

A trio of Aries Mobile suits were taking off, while across the tarmac at the far side of the runway were parts being unloaded for the Taurus factory repairs. At the moment only three Taurus were on the base- two from the factory and one personalized version fit only for Noin. Like her Aires it was painted in shades of green.

Zechs looked across the tarmac into the largest hanger on the base. He could make out the completed form of the Tallgeese there, complete with its Doba gun and combat shield on it's sides. The Doba gun was being reloaded at the moment while the two beam sabers were on the ground before it being recharged.

"You know," Said Noin when she found the target of Zech's stare, "I dug up some of the old pilot reports from the Tallgeese. They said it was a monster to handle."

"I know," replied Zechs, "Some of the test pilots are in therapy right now when they tried it. Still, I have confidence I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Noin asked and crossed her arms.

Zechs turned his head, "You forget why they call me the Lightning count."

---

Relena returned home to reporters and crowds.

She closed her eyes as she descended the escalator. People were naturally curious as to how Relena would act now that her father was gone- but Relena was also careful of what she was saying now that she knew some of the things behind the scenes.

Long ago on the airplane she had decided the only person she could trust here was Heero and her mother. She wasn't sure about her classmates, as the words Dr. J and Mr. Damson told her still rung fresh in her head. Who could she trust here on Earth; the center of OZ's kingdom?

She didn't say anything to the reporters and boarded the limosuine quietly before it started up and drove for her home. All the while she said nothing as the driver continued his course, and she prayed that she could trust him. How did she know agents weren't inside the Dorlean estate?

When she arrived home she hurried inside and closed the door behind her. Her mother was there to greet her, "Relena? Are you all right dear?"  
"I'm fine mother," Replied Relena, "Just...tired...that's all,"

"Did your father say anything before he died?"

"...I didn't see him," Relena replied, "An ambulance took him away..."

"I see," said her mother.

Relena closed her eyes and said, "Excuse me,"

"Relena!" called her mother but Relena was already upstairs and running for her room. She closed the door and locked it behind her before stumbling to her bed and falling on to it. She cried, clutching the sheets as she felt the whole world crashing down on her.

---

Noin was startled, "You mean you want me to spot you?"

"Yes," said Zechs, "I intend on taking the Tallgeese on a test drive to Sicily base, and I want you to accompany me."

"...Zechs, I don't know if the Aires can take it. Besides, I would need to have the transfer papers-"

"But you can do it, can't you?" Asked Zechs.

Noin sighed and nodded, "Yes, I can do it." Then she smiled, "On the double."

"I'm glad to hear it," Zechs replied.

He did not know why he wanted Noin along. Could it be feelings? He would use that as an excuse for now. As she walked away out of the office Zechs paused to ask himself what was the motivation for bringing Noin. She was a capable soldier, one with exceptional skill and motivation. She had a good heart, and she was willing to follow him wherever he went.

But was that the reason?

Zechs didn't know why, but he felt as if Noin was the only person on this earth he could trust at the moment.

He would leave for Sicily base within the hour.

---

Relena didn't even feel safe at home anymore. She admitted to herself that she was paranoid ever since seeing that simple compact fly back into the window to kill her father. Anything here could be a weapon.

So she dressed quickly. She didn't tie up her hair or put on any extensive makeup as she prepared for the school party. Though one thought ran through her head as she made these preparations.

She had to see Heero. She had to talk to him. Only around that assassin could she be safe- despite his threat that hewould kill her. Even so, she told herself as she slipped on her earrings, better to be killed by Heero than be assassinated by her father's killers.

She made her way downstairs ready for the party. She was at the door when her mother came into the living room, "Relena..."

"Mother, I'm headed to the party...' she said as she opened the door.

"Relena," Her mother said again, pausing behind the couch, "I...need to tell you something."

Relena flinched. She had to get out of here...

"Can you tell me after the party, mother?" Asked Relena, "I have to get going..."

Her mother nodded with concern on her face, "Yes...yes I suppose it could wait... have fun dear."  
"I'll try mother," Bowed Relena and walked out the door to her waiting limousine.

---

"Zechs, I'm not too sure about this," Said Noin as her Taurus stood at the ready, "You're going to skirt the atmosphere?"

Zechs was in his space suit and tapping buttons, "Yes, I want to see the performance envelope of this suit. If it's as capable as the records say it is, then I want to see it in top form."

Noin sighed in her Taurus, "All right, but just be careful. If you have to eject I'll try to catch you, but there's no guarantees."

"...I have faith in you." Replied Zechs and powered up the Tallgeese.

Armed and prepared for battle, the tall tower of a Mobile suit progenitor opened its back pack thrusters. They glowed white before exploding into action, rocketing the Tallgeese into the sky. Noin followed in suit mode before changing her fighter to flight mode to pursue him.

Zechs grit his teeth as the Tallgeese erupted into the sky with the speed of a rocket. The speed gauge continued to climb, and for a moment he wondered if this suit was mach capable.

He soon found out as a thunderous boom exploded just outside his hearing range.

"Noin, am I okay so far?" Zechs asked over the roar.

Noin looked at him from her place on the screen and replied, "You've just passed Mach one."

_And this suit is still together! Unbelievable!_ Zechs thought to himself. Surely a suit as sturdy as this could make easily a match for a Gundam.

The two mobile suits continued their trek for the distant base of Sicily.

---

Relena left the limousine quickly and hurried into the schoolhouse made from an old castle.

When she entered the doors people recognized her immediately and started heaping apologies on her. "Thank you," She said over and over again to the polite citizens of this private school. Her eyes however were looking for the one face she was sure she could trust among these people. Unable to find him, she turned and asked, "Where's Heero?"

"Oh," said one of her friends, "didn't you know? He's transferring..."

"What?" Relena chimed and excused herself to find him.

She headed up a flight of stairs into the dorms on the second floor. She had long ago memorized his room number in case she had to deliver that invitation by person. Without even knocking she opened the door.

"Are you off to fight again Heero?"

Startled, Heero whirled up from his computer to point the gun at her.

"I met Dr. J. He told me everything." She said.

Heero was again startled by this, saying, "What?"

His grip remained firm on the gun and she approached it and continued, "I don't think you want to shoot me Heero. That would cause a lot of commotion and I take it it's against your best interest.

"There's a party going on tonight, won't you stay and at least enjoy it?"

Then she performed a courtesy before him, spreading her dress wide and bowing her head.

Heero was clearly stunned, so much so that the gun dipped several degrees.

---

Zechs was somewhere over the Mediterranean some hour after launching.

Noin's voice came over, "You're doing fine so far Zechs..."

"Good," Zechs replied. He had gotten a handle on the Tallgeese now, after turning it some degrees in flight. The super acceleration had some getting used to, but from what he was told Gundam 01 was just as fast.

Noin's head turned a moment and Zechs asked, "What's wrong?"

"...It's a call for you." Said Noin and her face disappeared to be replaced by another.

"What is it?" Zechs asked.

"Sir," Said the officer, "I thought you might want to know that Lady Une has been dispatched on a Gundam hunting mission sir. She's headed into France at the moment..."

"Where to?" Asked Zechs.

He head the location, then said, "Is she going in without authorization?"

"No sir, not that I'm aware of."

"I see. I will intercept her unit then to supervise."

"Sir, should I inform her?"

"No," Replied Zechs and smirked, "It's a surprise. But tell me, what is her target?"

"It's a small school by the waterside sir."

"And the Gundam is hiding there?"

"No sir, that's her target. I don't know if there was any word about a Gundam."

_Oh damn._ Zechs realized. _Relena..._

What a fool he was. He should have been actively protecting her, why was he trusting OZ to be unwatchful? More to the point, he underestimated the zeal of Ambassador Dorelan's assassin, "Thank you. Out."

The transmission ended, and Noin's face appeared, "Zechs, is something wrong?"

"...There's been a change of course," said Zechs, "We are going to intercept Lady Une's unit."

"Lady Une? But why?" asked Noin.

"Because I have the feeling she's overstepping her bounds." Replied Zechs.

---

Relena could never ask for a more safe place, despite that she was in the arms of a killer.

They were dancing now, Relena in Heero's arms. She had persuaded him successfully, and he reluctantly accepted.

"So Heero," she said to him as they danced, "Are you still going to kill me?"

He hesitated, but then replied, "Yes. You know too much about the operation."

"I see," She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she asked him, "Heero, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"...Take me away from this place."

He was puzzled by her question, "what?"

"Can you take me with you?" She asked, "It would be preferable to dying..."

Heero seemed to consider it for a moment before replying, "My mission is solo, and you don't have the training. You would just be in the way."

"I understand," Relena replied, "Even if there was a way to keep me quiet..."

"...There is no other way." Replied Heero.

---

Night was falling when the Tallgeese blazed over the southern parts of Europe.

"we should be reaching the area now," said Noin as darkness was falling, "I don't see Lady Une's unit."

"She's northbound." Said Zechs, "I just hope we aren't too late."

The dance ended with Relena and Heero together, and as the applause went up they parted and bowed to one another.

"You dance well," said Relena, "was it part of your training?"

Heero hesitated. Did she see him smile?

"No...." his voice trailed off.

Something was in Relena's hearing...

"What is that?" Asked Relena.

Heero turned his head and winced, "That's an MS carrier."

---

Zechs had slowed down considerably and was at normal speed when he heard the radio chatter.

"It's Une," said Noin, "Zechs, what are you going to-"

"I'm going to crash the party." Said Zechs and moved his mobile suit closer.

---

Heero dashed outside the building and ran for the forest.

Relena appeared in the doorway calling, "Heero-!"

Her voice was overtaken by the sound of an Aires performing a strafing run. She covered her head, and then looked up to see Heero getting up. "Ah!" She called and hurried across the ground to his side, "Heero!"  
He was bleeding.

"Heero," She said again, "You're hurt."

"let me go..." He said. She released him and he stumbled forward again. Out of some unknown motivation she dove in to help him.

---

Zechs saw the flashes of gunfire ahead and winced. Then he tapped his communications buttons, "This is The Lighting Count to OZ force. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Lady Une's face appeared, "Well well, if it isn't the Lighting Count. Our operation here is none of your business. Leave immediately."

Noin gasped, "Oh my God, are they attacking a school?!"

Zechs bowed his head, "You are engaging a civilian target. Where is your authorization?"

"I don't need to give it to you. I am operating under orders from Commander Treize-"

"And did Treize allow this unprovoked action on a school?" Demanded Zechs.

The Tallgeese landed before the school, and the Taurus landed beside him. Une's Aires and Leos stopped on the ground and faced the school.

---

Relena had never seen the Gundam up close, but was impressed as she helped Heero into the cockpit.

"Go..." He grumbled as she climbed into it with him.

She smiled and said, "You're going to kill me anyway, remember?"

He looked at her and then nodded slowly as he closed the cockpit. She sat on his lap and he said, "You'll have to help my left arm. I can't move it as well..."

"Okay," She said and positioned her arm over his.

The Gundam powered up.

---

"Stand aside!" Demanded Lady Une, "Or I'll cut you down along with the school!"

"I don't think that's a wise decision," said Zechs.

Une fumed, then turned, "All units! Open fire!"  
"But ma'am-"

Une shouted, "Do as I-"

But suddenly a beam cannon opened fire and incinerated one of the MS carriers.

"What was that!?" demanded Une.

A pair of green eyes materialized in the dark and Gundam 01 emerged.

"A Gundam! Here!?" Une demanded.

Zechs on the other hand took the opportunity to disappear with Noin.

Noin asked as the Tallgeese flew into the air, "Zechs, were are we going?"

"We'll watch," said Zechs, "Let her forces weaken the Gundam, then we'll finish it off."

Relena did the best as she could to help Heero in the cockpit. She closed her hands on his when she felt his fingers move, and helped his left arm move the controls to finish off the Leos and the Aires.

One by one the Mobile suits exploded by the Gundam's hand, and when the last suit was finished the MS carriers were in full retreat.

Heero turned the Mobile suit and landed it on the ground on all fours. Then he opened the cockpit and kicked Relena out a she cried out.

She landed and rolled on the ground, then started slowly to get up.

The Wing Gundam stared down at her, and moved it's massive shield.

Overhead, Zechs was watching the situation and saw Relena before the Gundam.

"No!" He shouted and dove in.

But coming around was the MS carrier, and Une shouted, "Zechs! You will die for this!"  
"Zechs!" Shouted Noin.

The Ms carrier roared in to ram the Tallgeese, forcing Zechs to change direction and avoid the carrier.

"What is she doing!?" Demanded Zechs.

---

The shield rammed into the ground beside Relena without harming her.

The Gundam went silent, and Relena looked up into the eyes of the Gudnam.

Then the cockpit opened and Heero fell out of the cockpit.

"Ah! Heero!" She shouted and ran to him.

She scooped his head into her lap and called, "Heero! Heero!"

"...Did Dr. J.. tell you..." Heero asked, "About... my past...?"

She nodded to him.

Heero's eyes glazed over, then he said as he looked through her, "Get into my suit...get a space suit on...hit emergency program 3..."

"what?"

"I don't know why....but you must. Get out of..."

He coughed and died.

"Heero...HEERO!" She shouted.

But she couldn't do anything else. She stood, gently letting him down, then looked up at the Gundam.

---

"You're insane!" Shouted Zechs as he dodged the MS carrier again.

"I won't let you interfere!" Shouted Une as the MS carrier banked again.

Then Noin called, "Zechs! On the ground!"

Zechs turned his attention to the ground to see Relena climbing into the Gundam.

"Oh no!" Shouted Zechs.

He dove for the ground again with the MS carrier diving to destroy him.

Relena finished closing the cockpit and found the control panel. She typed in the keypad, and the Gundam started to move on it's own. Then she searched for the space suit...

Zechs watched the Gundam turn up and lift off, then transform into bird mode.

"Relena!" Shouted Zechs and didn't' notice the body of the former Gundam pilot beneath him. He skated along the ground and took off after the MS.

"Zechs!" Shouted Noin and went after him. The MS carrier banked.

Relena finished putting the space suit on and grasped the controls when something flashed in her forward vision.

"Huh?"  
A blue-white spark appeared there and flared into a great existence.

"What...AHHH!!!"  
The flaring encompassed the Mobile suit and in a flash she was gone.

"Relena!" Shouted Zechs before his own Mobile suit was caught in the flash.

Noin, stunned, shouted Zechs's name before she too was taken into the flash.

And if anyone was interested, at the last flash a lighting bolt reached out and struck the MS carrier in the engines, forcing the flaming wreckage down into the forest below.

* * *

"I got the suit on like you said," Relena was saying, "And before I knew it I was out here. Then these...these things came after me. Then you came, thank God, and rescued me..."

Heero was listening patiently to the account of all three pilots. So was Dita, as she sat in a seat at an end of the table.

Heero nodded and looked across the room at Zechs and Noin.

"Well," Noin asked, "What do we do now?"

"You can stay here on this ship and live." Said Heero, "It's what I've done. We need every able-bodied person we can here to help us against the harvesters."

"But what about our home? Our world..." Noin asked.

Heero replied, "You might as well do your best to get over the fact that you'll never see it again."

"What about you Heero?" Asked Zechs, "How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough. But my past followed me- of a sort." Said Heero, "I just hope your past does not follow you too like mine did with me."

"Why?" Asked Noin, "What happened?"

Heero closed his eyes.

* * *

Not completely 1:1 possibilty of what could happen, and it might seem unbelievable to twist it to that degree....but at the time this was all I could think of to make the pieces fit into the puzzle.


End file.
